Ciel memories
by neowind
Summary: before zero's awakening there a event that took place in ciels heart forever.


Ciel wishes  
  
It was my fault how could I have done something like this..  
  
Scientist : This could be the greatest thing we have done this far this will change the era of reploids forever.  
  
Ciel: Yes and in a few days it would be complete.  
  
Scientist: Is there a problem Ciel  
  
Ciel: No I was just thinking all the good that he will bring to us humans and.reploids.  
  
Why this is happening I didn't want this what went wrong  
  
Ciel: Hello good morning..x... How do you fell today?  
  
Copy X:. ....Good morning Miss Ciel.  
  
Ciel: Well x are you ready for the field test.  
  
Copy X: Affirmative.  
  
Ciel: Very well X let us begin with the battle date shall we?  
  
1 hour later  
  
Ciel: Very good x lets finish for today shall we.  
  
Copy X: Yes....  
  
Ciel: Is something wrong x?  
  
Copy X: Miss Ciel what is the propose of my creation ?  
  
Ciel:......  
  
Copy X: ...  
  
Ciel: Is your self guide program failing maybe I will run I check up on all of your program to see if they are failing  
  
Copy X: All of my program are working at 100% efficiency I just want to know if I have a purpose to live.  
  
Ciel: ( He starting to develop more will of his own maybe the human interactive program is getting mix up with another one I mean how could he have fought this on his own I made him to protect humanity and reploids but he is developing a will of his own ....i wander.  
  
Copy X: ....  
  
And that was the beginning day after day x became more human and less machine I was happy for him in a way I start looking at x like a friend but  
then...one day..  
  
Scientism: I CAN FIND HIM ANYWERE!!!!!  
  
Scientism (2): Did you search in west side he always in the recreation center.  
  
Scientism: Yes I did inform Ciel immediately she created him after all.  
  
Outside the lab  
  
Copy X: So this is the outside is so beautiful  
  
BUMP!!!!!!!  
  
Human: Hey look were you going you stupid robot.  
  
Copy X:....excuse me.  
  
Woman: Excuse me sir would you like to try oh you are just a machine.  
  
Copy X: mmmm...excuse me what did you call me.  
  
Woman: Are you damage or something..you look like a new model maybe your Programs are failing.  
  
Copy X:..... What kind of function do you do in here?  
  
Woman: Function what are you talking about  
  
Copy X: What kind task are you program to do.  
  
Woman: hahaha you think I am a machine you most be damage  
  
Copy X:...no all my functions are in green status.  
  
Woman: I don't have time to waste with a machine.  
  
What was that human talking about I am different from then..  
  
Child: aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! it hurt mommy aaaaaaaa mommy I have a bo bo.  
  
Copy X: Hello are you damage maybe I can provide some assistance.  
  
Child: MOM aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Mother of the child: STAY WAY FROM HIM come here Tommy.  
  
Copy X: I just wanted to provide some assistance.  
  
Police Officer: What are you doing you stupid Robot .  
  
Copy X: Hello may I help you.  
  
Police Officer: Yes this city is for humans only reploids are not permitted here.  
  
Copy X: I am not a Reploid I am...  
  
Police Officer: You stupid peace of junk let me teach you some manners  
  
The officer start to take hostile actions against x  
  
Copy X: No stop what are you doing  
  
Police: This will show you piece of junk to respect human  
  
Copy X: But I am a human as well I am like you.??????  
  
Police: What you moron what kind reploid think is a human you most be broken and broken stuff are taken to the garbage center.  
  
Copy X: What are you doing were are you taking me.????!!!???  
  
Ciel: X there you are!!!!!!  
  
Police: Is this your!!!!  
  
Ciel: He is not this X are you ok.  
  
Copy X:.....Ciel  
  
Police: If I see this piece of junk again..  
  
Ciel: He is a neo arcadia citizens you like you he has the right to...  
  
Police: You treat him like a human but in the end you use him like material.  
  
Ciel: This is not true he is like al of us and..  
  
Police: Your company is the one that makes then like he was a merchandise so don't tell me he is human cuz lady he is not.  
  
Copy X: (so I am not human...then what I am..i am programmed to defend human doesn't that make me one.  
  
On neo arcadia lab  
  
Ciel: X next time you want to go out on a you have to notifify it to me is that clear,  
  
Copy X: I am sorry..  
  
Ciel: (sigh) Thank goodness your human preservation program work if you would have hurt I just don't know what would have happen to you they probably would have deleted your memory chip and...oh well I glad that you are ok.  
  
Copy X: I am not human right...??? Ciel I am not like you then I am different Ciel if I am not a human and I am not a reploid then what...am ...i....  
  
In that moment I just stay in silence I didn't knew what to say him I only  
stood there looking at him.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
